


Pale

by HardHeaded (orphan_account)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Erwin being a stubborn romantic, I'm hopeless with tags, M/M, basically a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 14:52:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7226929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/HardHeaded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>" Maybe it’s just the nervousness. The fear. The clear panic he can see in Levi’s eyes while he looks at the gun, and he doesn’t like it. Levi is fearless.<br/>Actually, maybe he’s having the same unsettling train of thought Erwin had a long time ago: if Erwin’s still there, it means he’s never lost. "</p>
<p>I was listening to Russian Roulette by Rihanna and just HAD to do this.<br/>Basically, Erwin tries to propose a grand total of four times, in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pale

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this is probably a preview of something bigger I'm working on (It's an omegaverse because there will never be enough omegaverse)... it doesn't happen in the usual SnK universe, though it's not really important for this thing.  
> Just focus on the Eruri fluffiness! 8D

In the dim light of the cold underground room, his face appears even more pale.  
While usually his fair skin results quite attracting, here it looks sickly. Erwin briefly wonders if perhaps he is, indeed, sick.  
Or maybe it’s just the nervousness. The fear. The clear panic he can see in Levi’s eyes while he looks at the gun, and he doesn’t like it. Levi is fearless.  
Actually, maybe he’s having the same unsettling train of thought Erwin had a long time ago: if Erwin’s still there, it means he’s never lost.  
The blonde finds his mind wandering back on their first ever meeting, at the park.  
They were just children and they had met just a few hours ago, but Erwin really felt the need to propose to the short pretty boy. He just wanted them to be always close, and what better way than married, like his parents?  
He doesn’t remember Levi’s reply, heck, he doesn’t think Levi even remembers the event.  
So he takes the raven’s hand, making him drop the gun on the metal table with a sickening clear clang. He notices Levi’s hand is almost as cold as the table itself, and covered with a thin sheen of sweat.  
That, too, is wrong. Levi is fearless.

Levi is pale, but not sickly-looking.  
And so, Erwin gently takes his jaw and with his thumb caresses Levi’s lower lip. The steely eyes hold a flabbergasted, wary look. Then they open wide in shock when Erwin presses their lips togheter, ever so gently, and they close for a brief second, almost without their owner’s notice.  
“Marry me?”  
The question hangs in the stale air of the cell with a heavy presence.  
“What happens when I say no?”  
Erwin smiles sadly.

 

 

The roar of the wind is not enough to dispel Erwin’s commanding voice.  
He watches proudly as his soldiers zip through the cold air, their efficiency clear in the swift movements.  
Erwin keeps watch over the lone flyer, his short frame and superior agility making him easy to spot.  
The jet black undercut is blown back by the wind, rendering his pale features more visible.  
Now that’s a healty shade of pale, thinks Erwin, approaching him and observing how Levi’s skin glows in the sunlight, nothing like the underground cell where he basically forced Levi to join him.  
The shorter man sees him and casts him the look that makes lesser men shiver.  
But Erwin’s not the leader for nothing, and the look doesn’t faze him much.  
He catches Levi in midair, holding him around the waist and smiling when the ravenette scolws.  
“What the hell?”  
Erwin tightens his grip.  
“Marry me?”  
“What the fuck Eyebrows, no, let me go!”  
But Erwin just pulls him towards his chest. He just needs to keep holding thight, to not let Levi slip away.

 

 

Yes, holding tight. Erwin keeps holding tight, even if it makes undressing his love a bit difficult. But he can’t let go of that pale, pale lithe body, stop touching that pale skin that haunted his dreams for years. And now, in the quietness of his quarters, he can admire the warm shade it acquires thanks to the candlelight, the same warm light that shines in the usually stern eyes.  
This time, Levi is compliant, yielding. He lets Erwin look at him, touch him, and this time, he finally whispers a simple “Alright”, in his usual deadpan tone, like at the park all those years ago -now Erwin remembers, now he wonders if Levi always remembered- and with just the barest trembling, the smallest hint of deep, deep affection.

 

 


End file.
